Feinman
Dr. Feinman (フィーンマン, Fiinman), birth name classified, is the director of the Magic Council Science Directorate, the agency dedicated to the advancement of magic-based technology and beyond, renowned as a master of harmonizing the scientifically sound with the magically spectacular. An accomplished inventor and theoretician, Feinman is considered to be the most capable and intelligent scientific mind in the world, excelling in the fields of physics, internal medicine, chemistry, magic theory, mage physiology and medicine, lacrima, mechatronic, and magic engineering, magical zoology, and materials science. A man of both science and magic, he has become an iconic individual in society through his non-technical writings on the intersection of magic and science, holding strong that the two are not meant to war with one another — somewhat counteracting the threat of the more militant elements of the Back to Magic movements across the continent. One of the most respected figures amongst the council's ranks, the futurist has come to be dubbed many things, among them being the Man of Tomorrow (明日の男, Ashita no Otoko) and the Smartest Man in the World (世界の賢い男, Sekai no Kashikoi Otoko). His inventions and breakthroughs have ranged from better arming the council to do battle with dark forces to innovations in pure scientific research that has moved humanity forward in their everyday understanding of the universe. His inventions and contributions include but are not limited to vastly expanding the carrying capacity of the council's MTM platforms, the invention of System Archive, the iconic Mercury Drive that allows hypersonic travel by mid-sized and lower airships, the MEBS used by comrades such as Keisha Alexander of the Ranger Corps, ethernano wrist shooters, and considerable theoretical work on so-called "uber magic" like Fairy Law. Moreover, in the non-magical realm, he has made defining contributions to pure and applied mathematics along with astrophysics. Beyond his public achievements, he has also developed Synthetic Magisteel, based off the legendary alloy, and the ERBS prototypes—though the council has kept these developments highly classified. Despite his genius and master-class use of Archive, Feinman is no combatant—both in the words of himself and others. However, despite his lack of combat prowess, his tact has led Sulla Agrippa to say he would be an extremely dangerous threat if he was of a different state of mind. This is further fueled by the fact that the scientist does not like the councilman and is considered to be part of Chairman Highlander's "faction" if one gives into the rumors of the supposed growing divide between Agrippa and his superior. Both an alumnus of the legendary Akademia and the Crocus Institute of Technology, this great scientist is a minor character of Fairy Tail: ARISE, a tale surrounding one of who he sees as the future of the council, Kane Vista. Appearance Personality History Abilities and Inventions Natural Abilities Genius Intellect: *'Master Engineer:' *'Skilled Doctor:' *'Master Inventor:' *'Creative Polymath:' *'Accomplished Zoologist:' *'Human Calculator:' Skilled Tactician: *'Talented Leader & Administrator:' Magical Abilities Archive (古文書, アーカイブ, Ākaibu): Inventions & Breakthroughs Trivia *Feinman's appearance is based off Kayaba Akihiko from Sword Art Online. *His name is simply a play off of Richard Feynman, one of history's greatest physicists. Category:Zicoihno Category:Republic of Fiore Category:Magic Council Category:Magic Council Science Directorate Category:Scientist Category:Scientists Category:Inventor Category:Mage Category:Human Category:Archive Magic User Category:Akademia Alumni Category:Chaotic Good Category:Married Characters Category:Male Category:Minor Characters Category:Under Construction Category:Beast Tamer